It's Our Choices
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: One Shot:: Regulus, the star, is the heart of Leo the lion. “I bet you could get into Gryffindor too! How great would that be?” Sirius says excitedly. Me? In Gryffindor? How crazy is he?::A Black Brothers fic::


**Title: It's Our Choices  
****Rated: G  
****Genre: Family/ General  
****Category: One-Shot/ Marauders' Era/ The Black Brothers  
****Characters: Regulus Black, Sirius Black**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations.**

"It doesn't matter," he says urgently, trying to calm me down, "I'm still the same guy, Reggie."

I'm angry. I 've been bitter all summer, keeping my feelings in, but I couldn't take it anymore so I let it all out. I'm tried of hearing how great all his new friends are. "What do _you_ know? I'm the one who's seeing you after so long! You've _changed_." I say the word as if it's something foul.

He gives me a stern look, titling his head to the side. "Have I really? Aren't I acting the same way I did before Hogwarts?"

I avoid his gaze. This is the first time I've been in his room in an year. It feels so strange -so different from my own. So different from last year. So much _homelier_? No, that can't be right. I mean, this entire house is our home.

I look up to meet his expecting eyes. What's the question? Oh, right. Is he any different... no, not really. He was always the different one. The one that goes against our parents. The rebellious one with a different outlook in... well, _everything_.

"Is it because I'm in Gryffindor?" he asks my unvoiced worry.

I flinch. He smiles. "Nothing's changed, Regulus!" He gets up from the edge of his bed and walks up to where I'm standing and places his hands on my shoulder. "I'm still your brother and I still love you. Come on, has this summer been any different from others?"

Does he seriously want me to answer this? Mother's been in over her head. Sure they had spats before, but now I can see the anger and disappointment in her eyes whenever she speaks to him. When the two are in the same room, the tension is so thick it could be cut with a knife. Father isn't as vocal but he barely looks at him anymore.

"You'll love it at Hogwarts," he continues talking. He gets a dazed look in his eyes as he goes and stares out his window. "It's amazing. I love it in Gryffindor. For the first time in my life I feel like I can just relax and be a kid." He turns to face me again with an excited expression. "I bet you could get into Gryffindor too! How great would that be?"

I give him a look that clearly says _are-you-out-of-your-ever-loving-mind?_ Me? In Gryffindor? I watch him as he returns his gaze out the window, with that faraway look. Gryffindor. His sorting there just made it so... _final_. Like that was it. He's gone from the family. The relationship forever strained. Could I do that? Could I leave it all, leave my parents approval for my brother? They can forgive him because he's the oldest. _The heir_. He can get away with a mistake. But could I?

"Don't be afraid, little King," he smiles, using his childhood nickname for me. "Things shouldn't be different just because I'm in Gryffindor."

I nod and bid him goodnight. _It's not because you're in Gryffindor, Sirius._ It's because not once this summer have you asked me how my year was. Not once have you asked if I was ready for Hogwarts. Not once did you write after that first letter in September. Not once did you tell me what to expect and how to prepare for next year. It's only about James, Remus, and Peter and how great it was to finally get away from the family. _To get away from me._

* * *

I walk into the Great Hall in awe like the rest of the first years. The person I'm most familiar with is Rabastan Lestrange, because his older brother is engaged to my cousin Bellatrix. I see her sister, Narcissa, a fourth year at the Slytherin table. She smiles as I look her way. She always did like me. Her and Bella's sister, Andromeda, had recently eloped with a Muggle-born, getting blasted off the family tree. I personally think Ted Tonks is a nice guy, but I'm not willing to voice it and meet my parents' rage. Like Sirius.

I turn to my brother at the Gryffindor table and he gives me two thumbs up with a large grin. Are you really willing to accept me within your group in Gryffindor? Especially since you turned away as soon as the train ride started?

Professor McGonagall calls my name. I start walking nervously toward the stool, angry that my surname is so early in the alphabet. I start hearing them.

"_We can hang out like always once you're in Gryffindor." My brother's glowing face. _

"_Don't worry, Auntie," Bella's eyes glint, "I'm _sure_ Regulus will make the family proud."_

"_Your brother's going down the wrong path, Regulus," Mother speaking to me at the platform. "It'd be wise not to follow in his footstep. Don't disappoint us."_

"_I wouldn't know what to do if he starts behaving like Sirius." I overhear Father one night._

"_I do," Mother speaks. "I'd blast him off the family tree. From _Sirius _this behaviour is predictable now. From Regulus I expect better."_

'_Troubled mind, I see.'_

I gasp and jump out of my thought. I didn't even notice sitting down and having the deputy Headmistress placing the Sorting Hat on my head.

'_Your path is very unclear; your mind covered in fog.'_

I can't help but think that he sounds like some demented, wanna-be Seer. The Hat chuckles. _'I assure you, I'm just saying what's on your mind. Your own opinions are overshadowed by the choices of others who you consider wiser, more important.'_

_Sorry, I didn't mean to offend._ I find myself blushing slightly out of embarrassment.

'_Your brother was a definite Gryffindor. You'd do well there, young Regulus.'_

I'd do well in Gryffindor? Could I do it? Would I actually be able to will myself to choose Gryffindor? To choose Sirius; my brother who hasn't always been there for me, but the brother I respect and adore? Can I turn away the safety and security of my home; the shelter of my family?

_Please, put me in Slytherin._ I despise the slight hint of begging in my words. I hate the tears that I can feel forming in my eyes.

'_Are you sure? Gryffindor can open up many new paths for you.'_

_Slytherin. Slytherin. _I chant over and over.

'_Alright then, young Regulus._' I let out a sigh of relief as the Hat yells out, "SLYTHERIN!"

I jump off the stool and rush over to the Slytherin table where Narcissa calls me over. I can't make myself look at the Gryffindor table, where I know Sirius is watching me with disappointment in his eyes.

_I'm sorry, brother, but I can't be like you. _


End file.
